


Barbour-inspired

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years in the future. Sam and Cait have a home and a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbour-inspired

Barbour Inspired

Sam POV

It was important to us to end the summer hiatus on a quiet note. We’d been traveling everywhere, and with two young children in tow, that was not an easy feat. So we had decided, before our final season of Outlander began, season 7, we had hauled the kids, ourselves, far more luggage than necessary - Caitriona, I grumbled - and one smelly lab up to our summer cottage in Skye.

I sat on the couch watching Cait descend the stairs and walk with graceful elegance toward me, her dress swaying seductively around the tight curves of her body. I picked up the extra glass of wine on the coffee table just as she sat down, handing it to her. Days of hammering down whisky were becoming few and far between, not that we stopped altogether, but we tended to grab a bottle of merlot before the Laphroaig.

Taking the glass from my hand as she billowed into my side, nuzzling my chest.

“They’re asleep?” I asked as I stroked her hair. I simple uh huh was her only response. We sat in silence, welcoming it with open arms after a trip to the store to pick up some revisions for the week with a four and two-year-old. Mud, our 18-month old chocolate lab, affectionately named that by our daughter, not due to his coloring, of course, but for his pension for loving all things, well, mud, sniffed near the fire in caution before settling himself in front of it.

A heard a slight laughter followed by a stroke on my thigh, “Your daughter says she wants to marry you when she grows up.”

That made me smile, “Good. That’ll keep the guys away.”

Cait pulled free of my arms and gave me a stare, “Don’t be like that. She’s going to be smart, just like her mother, and wait until she finds the right person before she marries.”

I feigned offence, “Am I not the right person?”

“You, sir,” she placed the wine glass on the table, manoeuvring so that she straddled my body, “are a taken man.” Her breasts pressed against me as she lowered her lips to mine and kissed me long, hard and deep. 

I pulled her hair from her face, bundling it to the back, touched my forehead to hers, “If she’s anything like you, there will be no man that will be good enough for her.”   
We kissed again for what seemed like hours until she curled into my seated form, resting her head on my chest with a heavy sigh, “It will be weird, don’t you think? In two weeks we’ll be starting the end. I’m glad for it, but sad too,” I rubbed her back, enjoying the feel of her weight against me.

“I suppose it’s going to be different, but we made this decision together. It’s time. And with Abigail starting school soon and James won’t be that far behind her, settling in London next year makes sense.”

“Ugh,” she shifted off me and fell in a heap against the other side of the couch, “I can’t believe she’ll be starting school soon. She’s growing up so fast.”

“Especially if she’s talking marriage,” I teased, which earned me a pillow to the face. We laughed and sank back into the couch. I watched her mind drift off, “You’re not thinking you want to try for another one are you?” I questioned. Truth is, Abigail was the most pleasant surprise, but she had come early, nearly two months, and we feared we couldn’t have another. But a year and a half later, I came home from press abroad, arriving early in the morning as planned, snuck into bed and started showing Caitriona how much I had missed her. She shifted and pushed herself into my hardness as I lifted up her nightgown revealing a Sharpie stick-figure waving hello on her stomach that she had drawn on in anticipation of my return. Momentarily confused, realization came over me in waves, a few tears may have been present as well. And instead of coming home and devouring her quickly like planned, I made love to my wife for nearly two hours…with a break or two in between.

“No,” she responded finally. “You?”

“Nah. We’ve got two, any more they’ll overrun us and we won’t have any authority.”

“Pssh. Authority? Abi has you wrapped around her tiny little finger. You let her get away with everything.”

I shrugged, “It’s cuz she looks like you. I get confused and think it’s you telling me what to do.” That earned me another pillow to the head and I made the stealth move and tackled her into the pillows, tickling her. She yelped and laughed and begged me to stop. It wasn’t until she said we’d wake the kids that I eased off her. 

I glanced at the low fire in the hearth, “I’ll have to get some more wood from the shed. We’re running low,” she nodded as I rose and stretched out aching muscles. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Make sure to put on a vest and scarf. It’s chilly this evening,” I nodded and grabbed the item from the closet. Just before the door closed behind me, I heard her threaten me with sever punishment if I got my new shirt and pants dirty.

Cait POV

I just got him those clothes the other day. If he got them dirty, I was seriously going to kill him. I watched him through the large window head toward the shed. He had put the vest and scarf on as asked. I kept an eye out until I saw him walk back out, headed to the house with wood cradled in his arms. 

“My God,” it escaped my mouth without thought. He was beautiful. It was only enhanced by what he had on the inside, but right now, that wasn’t what was taking my breath away. He dropped some logs near the front door, then headed back for more. It was easy to forget sometimes. Between work, kids, clogged toilets, car breaking down, dog chewing my heels - I turned to Mud with full-on stink eye - then back to the window. It was easy to forgot how much you loved someone. You said it every day. You meant it every day. But sometimes you forget to truly think about it. Let it rest in your mind for a while as you realize that you have gotten everything you could have ever dreamed of in life.

Sam and I had sex often. More often then other married couples I know. We were careful to take time for ourselves, but it was always in bed. We had a lock on the door. A few months ago, I was on my knees in front of Sam in the kitchen, spur of the moment taking over me and thinking Abi was entertained with the TV and James secure in the playpen, when she walked in on us. She, of course, didn’t know what was happening, but I nearly castrated Sam with my surprise. For his sake, Sam didn’t get hard for nearly a week, thinking she was going to walk in on us. String up some bells on her he had said. I wasn’t at all sure he was joking.

The memory made me smile. The times of going at it in every room and against every piece of furniture had feathered away. I missed those moments. The things that remind you that you’re alive. I loved being a wife and a mom. But I also loved being a sexual being. A woman. A woman who lusted after her man.

I grabbed the hem of my floor-length dress, hastened to the foot of the stairs to listen for any stirrings above. Nothing. I grabbed my coat and headed out.

I found him in the shed, re-piling some fallen logs. He went to brush his hands of dirt on his pants as he walked toward me, but stopped before they actually touched, mumbled a sorry for potentially getting them dirty. I shrugged out of my coat, letting it fall in a heap on the ground, and walked up to him. Raising myself on tippy-toes, I kissed him hard. His arms went to move around me, then pulled away, stretching them from his body, away from us.

I let his mouth go, saw his filthy arms astride him, and shoved him to the wall. He looked at me in confusion, then realization. I didn’t smile, I know my face held nothing but desire as I grabbed hold of his scarf, pulling him into me “Let’s get everything dirty.”

With very little light left outside, the moon reflected its glow through the little window as he bent down, raised my dress around my ass, then lifted me into his arms, turning us so that I was against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as his arms held my ass. I struggled to undo his belt and lower his fly, hurriedly pulling his penis free from its confines. Sam twisted his thumbs under my panties, ripping them, then with two short tugs making him fully hard, plunged deep and hard inside me.  
We froze momentarily, our breathing the only sounds as night fell around us. I moved my hands under his vest, tearing at the button in his shirt, desperate for more skin. My aggression only spurred him on and he pulled nearly out of me, then back in again.

“Fuck me Sam,” I whispered into his ear” “Fuck me.”

“Jesus,” his head fell to my shoulder as he gripped my ass tighter, his movements inside my body becoming frenzied in anticipation. “I won’t last, Cait. I won’t last. God, you feel so good,”

“No. Not yet,” I begged as I tried to push him away. He stumbled backward, still inside me, as we fell to the floor with a loud thump, me on top. I stilled the movements to my lower body, enjoying the feel of him throbbing inside me.

Sam wasn’t having any of it, he shifted my dress to gain access to my nub, just a little higher from where his body was imbedded in mine, and started rubbing and rotating his fingers against me. I careened and begged for him to stop...or maybe it was to keep going. Harder. Faster. He rose up to hold me tight against him, one hand still working on my clit. I bounced atop him, feeling him thicken inside me. He leaned forward, capturing a nipple through my dress, I had gone bra-less today, and bit down.

My orgasm seared through me as he spilled his seed deep inside me with a grunt. Our bodies rode out the pleasure in unison, gripping every piece of flesh we could until finally it felt as if our hearts stopped and we fell back to the ground, panting.

We rested on the floor, Sam stroking my hair, until the cold overtook us and we shifted uncomfortably. It was time to get back to reality. “You’re filthy,” I laughed as I brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

“Hmpf. And I do believe my new clothes may need some mending as well.”

I rubbed my head on his chest, his hair standing up from the chill around his nipples. “I can’t believe your cock is still inside me,” I said with a clench of me Kegels, making him jump.

I felt his smile against my forehead, “Round Two. Shower. To clean up, of course.” 

I laughed and rose my head to look him in the eyes but something else caught my attention. There, in the doorframe, stood our daughter staring at us with a curious look. My mouth dropped open and Sam craned his neck to follow my gaze.

“Mummy, what’s a cock?”

We froze for an instant until Sam looked up at me, dazed, and deadpanned, “We’re never having sex again.”


End file.
